Good boy
by Monetre
Summary: The day of the birthday of his beloved and loyal pet, Hannibal wants to give Will all the attention and affection he deserves.


It was finally that day of the year, it was his pup's birthday.

-"How are we going to celebrate it?" The pet asked with a playful smile after his master greeted him.

Hannibal knelt infront of him, cupped his cheek and caress him before his hand slipped down his neck, grazing the dog collar around it.

-"That depends entirely upon you. Don't be afraid to ask for whatever you want. You've been such a good boy, I can't deny you anything. Tell me, what do you want, Will?"

-"What do I want?" He smiled softly as he thought. He wasn't hard to please, the simplest things would bring a smile to his face. If he simply scratched him behind the ear or if he let them curled up on his side while he was reading on the couch Will would be the happiest dog in the world.

-"Mm... I want to do something fun!" That was his simple answer. His master should know it already, he was always pretty much up to anything with him.

Something fun. Hannibal thought, that's so specific. What did his boy mean by 'fun' this time?

-"It's your day, Will. Care to specify what your definition of fun is in this case?"

-"Oh, you know..." He replied shyly, turning his gaze to a side as he took a deep breath. Would it be okay to be outright about it? "Something we can both enjoy, maybe?" He then said quietly after a moment, looking back at Hannibal out of the corner of the eye.

His puppy was always so charming when he acted like that. So adorable without even trying to seduce him.

Hannibal tenderly pulled his pet closer, embracing him as he stroke his brown curls. Overflowing with joy, Will nuzzled his neck, a happy hum escaped his throat.

-"I really want to make you feel good today, Will."

-"You're already doing it." Feeling that he was being wanted meant a lot to him. He was so happy he wanted to bit him but his master had just called him a good boy, he didn't want to ruin that. People didn't understand that dogs don't always bite as an aggression, that was also a way to show his affection. His master bit him too sometimes but Will enjoyed it, that didn't feel like punishment. "Am I making you feel good?"

He nuzzled Hannibal's neck again and moved away little enough to look at him in the eye. Still fondling his silky brown hair, Hannibal nodded, gaining a playful lick on his cheek.

-"I want to play around with my master."

-"Come on, boy." He said as he got up, taking his puppy's hand to guide him to the bedroom.

Will knew what to do when his master sat on the bed. He got back on all fours again and crawled closer to him. When he put a hand on Hannibal's crotch he helped him to get rid of the belt and his trousers, so Will could started tugging Hannibal's briefs with his teeth. Always eager to please.

The older man looked with delight how his pet took his half-hard member on his hand to lick him from the base to the tip a couple times before taking him in his mouth. While Will was sucking him, Hannibal's hand stroke his head and then his shoulder, caressing its way back to his curls, tugging his hair when he felt his tongue working on him.

The dog moved his head back and forth as his master was telling him to do by pushing his head slightly. His own member was starting to feel hard with every touch he received, every lick he gave. He just loved being like that with his master, feeling the warmth of his body, the scent of his skin, tasting him and being able to listen the soft pants that he let out as he was getting harder inside his mouth.

He sucked him harder, his tongue drawing circles around the head before he took him entirely. At other time he might had gagged, but his master had trained him well and he didn't feel that anymore. Will gave him a few more licks after releasing him once he was fully erect.

With help of his master, the devoted pup was now up on his lap. He gave him an affectionate nudge and they started to kiss. That wasn't as common between them as Will had wanted. There were a lot of things to arouse him, but for some reason kissing was one of his biggest turn-ons and his master knew all about that. He knew everything anyone would need to know about him and know he was exploiting his knowledge.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him roughly so their members would touch before he could start stroking his lover's back. His hands moved all the way up and down his back, instinctively and slowly Will was starting to mimic the movement, bouncing softly on his master's lap and his hands started to rambled across his hairy chest.

Their tongues kept playing with each other among gentle bites. Soft pants and quiet moans were coming out of Will's mouth as Hannibal was massaging his low back, teasing to touch him lower. He was aching for more contact. Without being able to hold back the need to bite his flesh anymore. Hannibal didn't mind, he kept moving, making Will grind his member on his.

-"You're so delightful."

His heart always skipped a bit at the time he called him that, it was the closest he was to call him 'love', thing he couldn't do because... he was his master. He couldn't say that he loved a pet, Will wasn't his equal. Such thing was reserved to the lady that visited Hannibal at his dinner parties and spent the night there. It wasn't true, he knew, but he was still jealous. She wasn't worthy of those words, no more than he was.

Pulling away from the kiss, Hannibal squeezed Will's buttocks to gain a whimper from him. With a gesture he indicated his pet to move on the mattress on all fours and so he did obediently, as always. With a playful smirk on his face, Will wiggled for his master.

Pleased with the view, he started stroking and massaging his thighs, giving his buttocks a squeeze from time to time. It was hard for Will to resist that sort of treatment without doing anything. He wanted to kiss his master again so badly, to take him in his mouth again.

Slowly Hannibal removed the puppy tail plug from inside him, making Will gasp. It was time, his master was going to be inside him. A pleased smiled curled on his lips.

It wasn't his member what he felt, it was something moist and soft.

His hands grasps the sheets of the bed and he arched his back. He was working his entrance using his tongue, that was something his master had never done for him. It was soft and fleshy, it slipped inside and outside him easily, making him quiver with pleasure.

A hand slid to stroke his erection as his tongue licked him from his balls back to his entrance, making him whimper. When he thought he was near his climax, all contact disappear.

The pup was left panting. Intrigued, he glanced behind him too see his master touching himself. A kiss was pressed on his lips and he was ordered to stay still. There it was now, he felt the tip of his master's erection pressing on him.

Hannibal slid his entire length inside him, making Will moaned the word master loudly. He was pulling back and pushing back in again, yearning to hear all those sweet sounds that escaped Will's lips. He was pulling back and pushing back in again, yearning to hear all those sweet sounds that escaped Will's lips.

With each delectable thrust Will groaned and whimpered, calling him master.

-"Call me by my name." His master commanded between panting. "Say it."

-"H-Hannibal." It felt so weird to hear himself calling him by his name, So weird and so so good. Moaning and screaming the name of the one he loved felt so liberating. He said it once, he said it over and over again. "I... I can't take it anymore."

His confession only spurred Hannibal to thrust in harder and faster, hitting his sweet spot almost painfully until he finally threw him over the edge. Breathing heavily he came, covering the sheets beneath him with his cum. Smiling weakly he wondered if his master would punish him later for making a mess on the bed, but something was telling him neither of them would care.

His master met his own climax as soon as he felt him clenching around his member, draining his seed inside him.

The movement of his hips ceased slowly. Both were trying to catch their breaths.

When Hannibal pushed back slowly, Will turned back with the strength he had left to take his softening member in his mouth again, licking and sucking the remaining cum. He knew there was no need to do it, he wasn't commanded to clean him, but that was something he wanted to do and his master didn't stop him either.

When he finished his labour, Hannibal took him by the face, cupping both cheeks to pull him closer and kissing him deeply and lovingly. He wanted to stay there with him forever.

-"I love you a lot, do you know that, Will?"

At that moment he wasn't able to reply with words. The tiredness and the bliss left him speechless. He licks his lips and nodded happily. There wasn't anything else he could ask for.

Hannibal smiled back at him, petting him gently. That sleepy expression of his lover, that weak smile lighting up his face were things he wanted to memorize perfectly.

I love you, I love you, I love you...

He could say it again and again, forever.


End file.
